Cress's Incriminating Fanfic
by EmperorSassyNoodle
Summary: Cress used to write fanfiction about her celebrity crush. Naturally, this comes back to haunt her. Cresswell.
_They_ _gazed at the_ _night sky above them, as the cool breeze blowed past. His piercing blue eyes shone brighter than all the stars above combined. Cress smiled as she looked into them. She was finally on earth, after all those years held in a tower on Luna, and with the man she loved. Captain Carswell Thorne, her captain and her savior. Then, she saw it, a sparkling ring in his hand as he sunk to one knee. "I love you, Crescent." he said, and once again, his sparkling blue eyes met hers. As she nodded slowly, hardly able to believe what was happening, with joyous tears running down her cheeks, he slid the beautiful ring on her finger and they kissed._

Cress sighed as she laid her head against the back of her chair. _If only..._ she thought and imagined herself right in the fanfic she wrote. She was hopelessly in love with a man she barely knew. Well...besides his parents, his old address, crimes, excuses for said crimes, prison sentence, military history, any legitimate jobs, his ID number… Okay, so she might have gone a bit overboard with her stalk- _researching_. But, she couldn't help it, she was fascinated by this man who was both a criminal and a hero. _Her hero_ , she thought dreamily. Oh, how she wished he would save her from the cramped satellite she had spent all these lonely years in.

Cress absent-mindedly skimmed over the new chapter of her fanfiction and quickly published it to her favorite fanfiction page. She easily blocked the site from Luna's servers, not that she thought the Carswell Thorne fansites were extremely popular on the moon. He was, after all, an _Earthen,_ helping a girl who was a _traitor_ to the Lunar crown. Still, it was a necessary precaution. She shuddered just thinking about what Sybil would do to her, if the thaumaturge somehow discovered how Cress felt about the very person she was supposed to be hunting down. If only he knew how much work she had put into ensuring his safety, hiding him and the lunar fugitive he was with, maybe her fantasies would come true. Maybe he would come and rescue her. Maybe.

After the revolution…

Iko squealed as she finished reading another Kainder fanfiction on her portscreen. She just shipped those two SO MUCH, and she was happy that many others thought the same. Especially Kai and Cinder themselves. As she went to read another fanfic she saw a fanfiction she hadn't seen before in the recommendations bar. It was titled _Brighter than the Star Above_ by Co-captain_Crescent. _That's a new author…_ Iko thought. Although, when she checked date of the last update, it was actually from 6 years ago! Iko's fan buzzed in excitement as she opened the fanfic. _More Kainder_ , she thought. But as she checked the pairing, it said in gray letters, Oc x Carswell Thorne. Now this was new, she hadn't read many fanfictions with the captain in it and all of them were usually bad, but Iko decided: _Why not?_ and began to read. And as she read the fic, swooning at the romance, Iko couldn't help but notice something… familiar, about the original character. Hopelessly romantic, check. Cute? Check. Trapped? By lunars? For several years? Check. Name? Double check. Iko's wiring nearly fizzed as she noticed something that might be the best discovery yet, and let out a giant squeal. _And not just any fanfiction writer_ Iko thought as she checked the author's content, a Carswell Thorne obsessed fanfiction writer. She smiled mischievously and very un-android was going to be amazing.

At fangirl-chasing-prince-kai speed, Iko burst out of her room and went searching for Thorne, portscreen in one entire old Rampion gang was staying at the palace since Cinder and Kai's wedding is coming up. Which was absolutely perfect timing for Iko. Knowing Thorne, he would be teasing poor Kai in some way, and Kai was probably in his office, so Iko ran straight for the ornate red door that led to Kai's office/break room/nap room. After many crashes with servants and the use of her internal map, Iko's visual receptors landed on the office and she burst through the door.

Kai was already nervous about finally marrying Cinder, and Thorne deciding to "help" by teasing him constantly that Cinder was like his niece. It hadn't ever been that funny- to Kai, at least, Thorne thought it was hilarious- and it was really starting to get on his nerves. Kai was about to actually scissor-stab his best friend, when...BLAM! Iko burst into his office her eyes glowing an excited, electric blue color. Kai nearly jumped out of his chair, even Thorne stopped teasing for a minute to look at the excited android. "Thorne! Thorne, you have to see this fanfic." Kai needed a break from Thorne's teasing, so he pushed both of them out of the office and locked the door. He could still hear Iko's Squealing through the wooden door. Kai sighed and wished Iko's next victim good luck

Thorne chuckled as Kai pushed him and Iko out of the office. "Aces, what are you so excited about, Iko?" Thorne asked. "This!" Iko squealed as she shoved her portscreen at him. Thorne looked at the screen, and looked at the screen, and looked at the screen some more. He was slightly shocked, but as the shock wore over, he smirked and thought of something amazing. " Thanks Iko!"Thorne said as he flashed his trademark smile at her. "Now all we need to find is this 'damsel in distress" Thorne said as he winked at Iko. Iko smiled knowingly and a blueprint began to form in their minds, literally in Iko's case.

"Oh, hey!" Cress called, waving as she spotted Iko and Thorne from across the hallway. Iko said something to Thorne and walked away saying something about wedding planning. Cress being Cress, did not notice. As she skipped toward him,

Thorne quietly said, "Hey… Co-Captain Crescent," with a teasing wink. Cress froze mid-skip and recalled the netsite she used to post on while in the satellite. Her eyes slowly widened in horror. Thorne not only knew her old username for the fansite- which would have been embarrassing in it's own right- he had probably read one of her fics. Maybe even the sappiest, most mortifying of the bunch- _Brighter than the Stars Above._ Of course, after being together for more than five years, she wasn't shy or awkward around Thorne like she used to be, but Cress didn't want anyone reading that. Ever. Especially not the very hero of those fics. This was a nightmare.

After Thorne and Cress by her old username Cress turned as red as one of Scarlet's tomatoes. It was adorable. Cress was a total stuttering mess, saying "wha? Who...I didn't-I did...but-it's-that's not….uhhhhhhhhhh" Thorne just smirked, _aces Cress was just too freakin adorable_. Thorne patted her on the head. "If you stop stuttering I was going to ask you to go stargazing at around 10:00 later, even though you might rather look at me since I'm apparently _Brighter than the stars above"_ Thorne said smirking and walked away.

Cress visibly paled. " _YOU READ THAT ONE?!"_ Cress squeaked.

"Don't forget to be at the 4th floor balcony at 10:00." Thorne said smirking as he left Cress to flip out in the hallway. Yep, Cress was just too freaking adorable.


End file.
